


Blue

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My first CLM contribution. Written in just under 30 minutes.

Weiss awoke with a start, a feeling of unease washing through him before he even opened his eyes. When he finally did, he saw both the answer to his dreams and the source of his disquiet.

 _The knock on the door was a surprise. "Can I come in?"_

 _He stepped back, allowing entrance. "Of course." A quick glance into troubled blue eyes as the visitor passed him. "What's wrong, Michael?"_

 _Moonlight painted smooth skin blue, emphasizing the contours of muscular arms and chest. Weiss reached a hand toward the tantalizing expanse of skin, but stopped short._

 _"Nothing. Everything. I just...I need-" He broke off, shaking his head briefly and turning back toward the door._

 _Eric prevented Michael's escape with a hand on his shoulder. "Michael, wait."_

 _With a sigh that almost could have been a sob, Michael turned back, directly into Eric's arms._

He was afraid to touch him yet. Didn't want to disturb the man sleeping quietly next to him. And even more, he wanted to pause and sort out his feelings. This had to be too good to be true.

Finally reaching out to trace the tattoo on Vaughn's upper arm with one finger, Weiss froze when he moved restlessly and mumbled in his sleep.

A breathy, sleep-filled sigh was all the reminder he needed. "Syd."

(end)


End file.
